Every Step I Take
by MyGlitterDreamCloud
Summary: Alex Russo, local rebel, falls head-over-heals in love with the local nerd, Allison, aka "Sonny", Munroe. Its obvious Alex likes Sonny, and after awhile Sonny confesses her love for the troublemaker. But why wont she act on these feelings? Two-shot.
1. Pt 1

**No worries, I did not delete the chapters :) I just decided that the story I'm going for here is going to turn out to be really short, not really long enough for a full-out story like I was trying to do, so why not turn it into a two-shot?**

**Note: This is not an update, everything here was already previously written down. I'm working on the chapter after this, the last one, so you'll see that sometime later.**

**Love you all.**

* * *

"Alex, where are you? Third period's already started and Mr. Laritate is really p'd that you skipped out on the morning announcements a_gain." _

"I'm here, I'm here. The hallways are clear right?"

"Yeah." she said as I made my appearance down the hall.

"Thanks, Harper. I owe you." I said finally looking face-to-face with her.

"Ms. Russo." I heard a strict voice call out, none other to be identified as Mr. Laritate himself.

"See ya in P.E." Harper said as she ran off. I'm used to this by now.

"My office." we made are way down and into the cozy, yet professional, office room. I took a seat in the fuzzy brown beanbag chair before looking back up, waiting for my punishment. He sighed.

"One hour after school. Now skedaddle before you miss out on anymore stuff, not that you'll actually pay attention anyway."

...

I could say Mr. Laritate's statement from earlier was 100% right because I sure as hell had no idea what the fuck my teachers said today...like, at all. By the time school was finally _over _I had gained another hour to my other hour already awaiting. I walked into the dark, cold classroom to find it almost completely empty. There's usually at least five other kids in here so I of course was surprised. Anyways, I did say _almost. _I walked to my usual seat in the back of the classroom.

"Alright girls, I'll be back in about an hour to check up on you. No shenanigans. Especially you, Russo." Mr. Smith, the History teacher, called out before leaving me and one other person in the room alone.

"You don't seem like the type to be in detention." I smirked to the nerdy girl sitting in the front of the room.

"Well, hiding in the supply closet to read _Harry Potter _wasn't really the best choice." I laughed.

"You skipped class to _read?"_ she turned to glare at me.

"Probably much more productive than whatever _you _skipped class to do..._Alexandra._" my jaw dropped. The only people who knew my full first name was my mom, dad, and Justin. I convinced Max that the nickname 'Alex' really was my real name...and just never told Harper or anyone else my _full _first name. It wasn't really important, so I figured it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"H-How do you know my name?" she smirked before turning back into her seat. Even though she was a complete geek, I have to admit I thought she was pretty hot. We both sat in total silence for at least five minutes before I couldn't take it anymore.

"So, what's your name?"

"None of your business." she snapped.

"Jeez, just trying to make conversation."

"Well, I'd like to sit in peace, thank you." I let another few seconds pass before attempting the small talk again.

"What's your favorite color?" she sighed before turning to me.

"I see you're not a good listener."

"I see you like ignoring all of my questions."

"Allison. And red."

"Well then, Sonny, It's nice to-" she cut me off before I could finish.

"My _name _is Allison."

"Well maybe I want to call you Sonny."

"That's a guy's name."

"No it's not."

"Just-" Mr. Smith appeared in the doorway before she could get the rest of her sentence out.

"Sorry I wasn't here to check on you all earlier...any troubles, Munroe?"

"Alex is a very talkative person." he scoffed.

"Tell me about it."

"Yeah, I'm right here, and I can hear you." they both turned to shoot me a look.

"Anyways, you're free to go, girls." we both shot up and shuffled quickly out of the classroom. We were about halfway to the exit before I remembered something.

"So, Sonny..." I began.

"_Allison."_ I rolled my eyes.

"So _Allison_, can I have your number?" she stopped before staring at me.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously. I shrugged.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime." she continued to stare.

"No." she stated back before walking out. I definitely wasn't letting her go _that _easily.

...

If you haven't figured it out by now, my name is Alexandra Margarita Russo. Otherwise known as just Alex. Well not _just _Alex but you know what I mean. I'm the middle child in my family stuck in between two obnoxious brothers named Max and Justin. I am lazy, carefree, sarcastic, stubborn and many other things at times. Along with those things, I am probably described as the #1 person to cause trouble that you will probably ever hear of. And when I say ever, I mean it. For example, today I got another detention previous to the one I had yesterday, for starting a food fight in the cafeteria. And then dumping my chili cheese fries on Gigi's shirt, which in all honesty she deserved but whatevs. So that leads me to where I am now, detention. _Again. _It's not really surprising that I'm here again, because I'm here like everyday, but it is when I see an oh-so familiar face sitting in back of the room. _Sonny._ Well, "Allison," as she proclaims, but I'm still gonna call her Sonny just to piss her off even more. And I find it cute.

"Get caught reading in the supply closet again, Sunshine?" she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion before looking up to meet my eyes. She immediately rolls her eyes before going back to whatever the hell she's reading.

"What I do is none of your business." someone's crabby. Well, considering it's Sonny this isn't really anything new.

"Anyways, I'm still waiting on that number of yours."

"Sucks you're not gonna get it."

"And why is that?" she drops her book before staring at me deeply.

"Okay, what do you want with me? Free homework for a week? Money? Whatever to get you to leave me alone." that kind of stung.

"I didn't know you felt that way but all I wanted was to have a normal conversation with you. But seeing that's not going to happen I'll just let you be. Unless you'd be up for that homework for a week thing." she scoffs before turning back away from me.

"Get out." once again, Mr. Smith everyone. *Applaud.* Just as I began to get up a felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up only to be surprised by Sonny's face giving me a soft smile. She slipped a note into my hands before vanishing.

_Dear Alexandra (Until you stop calling me Sonny I'm calling you by your full name),_

_I'm sorry for being so stubborn all the time. I'm just not very used to having a actual person to talk to, you know other than my friends, who aren't really my friends, but you know what I mean. So, please forgive me?_

_555-674-0954_

_Oh and P.S just because I'm being all nice in this letter don't expect us to be all buddy-buddy. I still don't like you._

I smiled after reading the letter, finally making to my house after walking forever.

"ALEXANDRA RUSSO, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" my father screams as I shut the door.

"Detention."

"Again?! Theresa, she's never gonna learn!"

"Honey, I don't see why you're so surprised." my mom says back.

"I know. Just over-reacting. Alex, you're grounded for a week. I want pie." he says, sitting on the couch. I swear that man never stops eating. It's eat, sleep, poop. A never ending cycle.

Okay enough of my dad. Hey! I know! I can text Sonny.

Alex:

Hey, Sunshine :) -5:00pm

**Sonny:**

**Who is this? -5:07pm**

Alex:

Really, Sonny? Who else calls you Sunshine? -5:07pm

**Sonny:**

**Oh hey Ms. Sarcasm. -5:08pm**

Alex:

What's up? -5:09pm

**Sonny:**

**You know, the usual. -5:09pm**

Alex:

Reading? -5:09pm

**Sonny:**

**Ha-ha. No. Actually, I am in the middle of watching television. -5:11pm**

Alex:

Television? What century are you from? -5:12pm

**Sonny:**

**Rule #1: If you're going to text me you can't insult me or my background. -5:12pm**

Alex:

Your background? -5:14pm

**Sonny:**

**You know what I mean! -5:15**

Alex:

No, I don't think I do. -5:15

**Sonny:**

**Ugh. Whatever. -5:16**

Alex:

Calm yourself, I'm kidding. -5:16

**Sonny:**

**You better be. -5:17**

Alex:

Or what? -5:19

**Sonny:**

**Or I'll do something really bad. -5:24**

Alex:

Oh, really? Like what? -5:26

**Sonny:**

**Bitch. -5:27**

Alex:

Ow, Alli. Right in the heart -5:30

**Sonny:**

**Ali? -5:31**

Alex:

Yeah..you know. Short for Allison. Like ALLIson. Also AlliSONNY. See what I did there? -5:34

**Sonny:**

**You're still a bitch. -5:35**

Alex:

Yeah, but I'm your bitch. -5:36

Alex:

THAT CAME OUT WRONG. I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT. -5:36

Sonny:

**Then how _did _you mean it? -5:37**

Alex:

..I dunno. Like as in I'm your friend and I'd do anything for you. Not actually like I'm your _bitch. _If that makes sense. -5:38

**Sonny:**

**It does. But who said I was your friend? Because I don't ever remember agreeing to this whole 'friendship' thing. -5:39**

Alex:

Well, we're texting each other and stuff... I just kind of figured. Do you not want to be friends? -5:40

**Sonny:**

**How are we supposed to be friends when I know _nothing _about you. Well, other than that you're an asshole. -5:41**

Alex:

Well thanks, I appreciate that. -5:42

**Sonny:**

**Anytime, sweetheart. -5:43**

Alex:

So since you don't know anything about me...and I don't really know anything about you (Except that you're stubborn)..how about we get to know each other..like, on a date. -5:44

**Sonny:**

**First of all, I'm _not _stubborn. Second of all, Alex you know we can't date each other. -5:45**

Alex:

Why not? -5:45

**Sonny:**

**Well lets face it, neither of are friends would approve. And quite frankly, you're a player. Why would I date someone that's so...stupid? 5:46**

Alex:

Wow Sonny, you know what, fuck you. You shouldn't always believe what you hear. There for a minute I thought you were actually cool but I guess I was wrong. I wouldn't want to date someone who's self-centered and ignorant anyways. 5:46

**Sonny:**

**Lol. Cliché much? -5:47**

Alex:

Suck a dick. -5:48

**Sonny:**

**I did. It was your ex's...Mason was it? -5:49**

Alex:

GOD YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH. -5:49

**Sonny:**

**Yeah but I'm your bitch ;) -5:50**

Alex:

Go to hell. -5:50

**Sonny:**

**I vacation there. -5:51**

I threw my phone towards the wall in anger. And, being the lucky person I am, it cracked. Fuck my life. Fuck Sonny. Fuck everyone.

...

The next day wasn't any better. Apparently Sonny told some of her 'nerd friends' about are conversation last night and took pictures. Now it's on every locker in the entire school. I was right when I said Sonny was a bitch. Because now proves to me that she's a mean, ice cold, ignorant son-of-a bitch and I hate her guts. Why did I have to say anything to her in detention that one day? I should've just left her alone the first time. But that Alex for ya, never keeps her mouth shut. And now I'm the laughing stock of the entire school.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad mija." my mom tries to comfort me.

"Oh it was! And I enjoyed every minute of it. How does it feel when the cards are turned, Alex?" he smirks. I swear I love Justin, but sometimes he can be an ass.

"Fuck you, Justin."

"ALEXANDRA RUSSO, WATCH YOUR MOUTH. JUSTIN, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" I shoot him a glare as he makes his way up the steps.

"Sweetie, just give it some time. I'm sure it'll blow over eventually."

"Yeah right." I mumbled.

...

Believe it or not, thank god my mom actually was right. In about a week it all did eventually blow over, and I regained my high status back. I didn't see Sonny that much, but when I did everyone had to make sure she wasn't in my distance or I'd rip her head off. A little harsh, but the bitch deserved it. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear someone clear their throat. I look in the mirror to find none other than the one who caused this mess.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I wanted to talk." she said softly. I inwardly scoffed.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Just hear me out. 5 minutes, that's all I need."

"You have 60 seconds."

"Look, all of that stuff that I texted you...it wasn't really me. One of my friends spent the night with me that night, and I forgot my phone laying on the bed when I went to the bathroom. She took pictures of it and sent it to her phone before printing them out. I didn't find out till later on that night, but we got into this huge fight for it. Listen Alex, I know I can be stubborn and all but I would never do that to you, I promise." I sighed deeply, running my fingers through my hair. I immediately felt guilty for all the hate I sent to her for something she didn't even do.

"I'm sorry."

"What did you do? I should be the one apologizing."

"Sonny, you don't understand. I was prepared to beat your ass for making me a laughing stock." she chuckled nervously before coming towards me and pulling me into a tight hug.

"So, about that date?" I said hopefully. She sighed before releasing me.

"Listen Alex, you're a sweet girl and all but I cant go on a date with you."

"Why not?" I said, growing a little pissed.

"Because. Alex, just trust me. Lets..just stay friends for now."

"I don't get it. Am I not...smart enough?"

"No. it's not that its just...I'm not really looking for a relationship right now is all. Maybe someday, though."

"Promise?" she smiled.

"I promise."

* * *

The last few months me and Sonny have really gotten to know each other. I found out so many things about her I wouldn't of guessed in a million years. And I'm sure its vice versa. Even though I'm slowly becoming really good friends with Sonny, doesn't mean she all nice and stuff with me. She still has her days. Like the other day, I decided to be nice and go buy her some Starbucks, (Sonny _loves _Starbucks), and surprise her with it at her house. Well, needless to say I found out she isn't much of a morning person. At all. But it was all good after she drank her coffee. I'll admit, I've sort of grown an admiration for the girl. The way her falls perfectly, even when it hasn't been brushed. They way she smiles that face-eating smile of hers, those were especially my favorites. The way she scares me, yes scares. She scares me because I don't think I've ever grew so much of an..._attraction_...so fast for anyone before. She scares me because she's the one person since I was fourteen that I've told everything too. Like, the things Harper doesn't even know. And I love that. I love that for once in my life I actually _care _about someone other than myself. And that scares me. And then there's the one thought that I've been pondering over the most...the one that scares me the most. I think I'm in love with Allison Munroe. But she doesn't love me back. She said so herself.

***Flashback***

_"Do you ever just sit out and look at the stars? Like, just really look at them. They way each one holds a story. It's really beautiful, if you think about it." I sigh as I look up into the cold, dark sky. Me and Sonny are currently out in Central Park, sitting on a blanket..under a tree. She said it's "not healthy" to be cooped up in a house all day. I eventually let her convince me to get out of the house. And this is were we ended up going. I mean, it is summer after all._

_"Like you." I state back. She turns to look back at me before sighing deeply._

_"Alex, I told you, I can't be in a relationship with you."_

_"Why not? I mean, you like me, don't you?"_

_"Of course. Its just- I'll never be able to love you the way you love me." _

_"Well then I'll make you love me."_

_"Alex-"_

_"No. I love you, Allison Munroe. Why don't you love me?" tears made its appearance, streaming softly down my face._

_"I do, Alex, its just-"_

_"Just stop. I'll see you tomorrow." I wiped my cheeks, running far away from that tree as possible._

_"Alex!" I heard her call out. But I kept running._

_You will love me, Sonny Munroe. Because I love you. I'd do anything for you. And even if in the end, you don't, It'll be worth the shot._

***End Of Flashback***

So that leads me to where I am now. On Sonny's porch, teddy bear and chocolates in hand. I ring the doorbell before stepping back, fixing my appearance. Sonny's the one to open the door, thank god, if her parents opened the door it'd be all awkward. She stands there, wide eyed, in her pajamas looking tired and weary.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" She whispers harshly.

"I brought you something." I smiled.

"Look, this was really sweet of you." I take this as a good sign as she smiles softly.

"But you really shouldn't be here."

"Why not?" she glances behind her before closing the door and stepping outside. She steps into me, her hot breath glazing against my lips, barely touching.

"Close your eyes." I do as commanded. She presses her lips against mine roughly, in a desperate kind of kiss. She deepens the kiss before pulling back, far too fast for my liking.

"Go home, Alex. I'll talk to you later."

"But-" I started but was cut off by a deep, harsh voice.

"ALLISON MUNROE, WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO?" he steps to the door, slamming it open.

"Dad, this is Alex. She's my friend." she assures him. Hell, this man looks nothing like her dad. How can someone so harsh and crude father someone so sweet and innocent? Well...now that I think about when I first met Sonny she wasn't the brightest apple in the bunch.

"Oh, sorry. Alex, as nice as it is to finally meet you, Allison needs to get inside. It's getting late." It's only 9:00...that isn't really late.

"Okay. Bye, Sonny. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Munroe." he smiled lightly before waving me off. Okay, maybe I came off harsh. He's not really that bad I guess. I walk away from Sonny's house, making my way back to mine.

I made my way down the hall and flopped on my bed. I think the kiss me and Sonny just shared was the best kiss I've ever had. Maybe this means she's ready to be in a relationship with me? I felt my phone vibrate before pulling it out. Sonny. It's from Sonny.

**Sonny:**

**... -9:53**

Alex:

...Sonny. -9:54

**Sonny:**

**..Alex. -9:55**

Alex:

Please? -9:56

**Sonny:**

**I told you. I can't. You're just gonna have to respect that. Don't get me wrong, Lex, I love you with all my heart. Hell, I'm even in love with you. But I just can't, okay? -10:00**

Why do I feel so rejected? I don't get it. What's so wrong with me that she won't date me? I mean, it's not like I'm asking to get married. It's really just one date. Maybe I don't fit into her 'needs'. Maybe it's just because of my rebellious ways. I don't know anymore. But I'm not giving up on this.

***Flashback***

_"You know, Alex, one day everything for you is going to change. For instance, what are you gonna do when we get out of school?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Oh, come on. There has to be something you really want to do. Like, what's your favorite hobby?"_

_"I like to paint."_

_"I bet you'll be a famous artist one day."_

_"I highly doubt that."_

_"Why?"_

_"Seriously, Ali? I'm be lucky to even get a picture in the yearbook. Everyone hates me or thinks I'm just some burden around here." she turned over giving me a disapproving look._

_"Alex, you know that's not true. You are like freaking Jlo in our school." _

_"That doesn't mean they don't hate me."_

_"It doesn't matter. Have you even tried at all to get your paintings noticed? I've seen them, you're really good, ya know."_

_"Well, no."_

_"Exactly. You're not going to get anywhere just sitting there. You've at least got to try."_

***End Of Flashback***

Sonny was right on that one. I'm not going to get anywhere just sitting here doing nothing. I have to at least try to get her to like me. Which is why I hear by proclaim, Alex Russo is ready for a makeover.

Step 1: Personality.

...


	2. Pt 2

**Okay, so this is pt. 2, aka the end of this story thingy... The things mentioned in this chapter, I don't know if there exactly possible, but this is called Fan_Fiction _for a reason, right? Besides, Im no doctor, trust me on that one. So please don't be offended or anything if my information seems..._unlikely._ **

**I know I'm moving kind of fast with the updates..but I already had this ready and it was making me really stressed/anxious...**

**It didn't turn out _quite _how I wanted it but oh well.**

**I really tried my best on this so sorry if you hate it.**

**Enjoy & Don't forget to review.**

* * *

"Alex, are you sure this is a good idea?" Harper asks, flopping a seat on my soft bed.

"Of course. By the time I'm done, Sonny will _have _to ask me out on a date."

"Whatever you say." she mumbled.

"Alright, now, how am I supposed to get brains and stuff."

"Why would you ask me that? Alex, you're a wizard for petes sake. Just do a spell and whatnot to make yourself smart." a light bulb went off in my head.

"Smarty pants."

"Oh no, you remember what happened with that thing last time. Do you really want to be stuck with skeleton legs again?"

"It'd be worth it. Besides, the Wizard World made a few modifications to it so it wouldn't do that to people anymore. Apparently I wasn't the only one that happened to."

"Alright, but just remember that I said it was a bad idea."

"Yeah, yeah." just as I was about to make my way down to the lair I was greeted my door swinging open, hitting me straight on the head.

"Harper! Guess what?!" my obnoxious brother's friend, zeke, exclaimed.

"Excuse you?" he then turned around, realizing what state I was in.

"Why are you on the floor? That doesn't look very comfortable."

"You're so stupid. Get out of my room, bozo." I grumbled, making my way out the door a second time. Time to get my game on.

...

I made my way back onto Sonny's doorstep, looking as confident as ever. The door flew open, and there stood Sonny looking as tired as she did yesterday. She sighed, making her way towards me.

"You really shouldn't be here, Alex." she stated in a raspy voice.

"I wanted to see you." she smiled softly.

"Alex-" she breathed out in the same voice before I cut her off.

"Did you know that 23% of all photocopier faults worldwide are caused by people sitting on them and photocopying their butts." that wasn't very romantic. What the fuck, pants?

She chuckled, "No I didn't know that."

"Did you know that giving someone a rose on a first date means love at first sight?" I then chose to pull a freah, ruby rose from behind my back placing it in her hands. I also pulled out a large textbook, (Sonny _love's history), _with a bunch of rare and mind-blowing facts.

"Will you go on a date with me now?" that's when a light bulb went off in Sonny's head. She looked at me and shook her head before grabbing my wrist, forcing me to look her straight in the eye.

"You're lucky I haven't slapped you yet." I looked at her confusingly.

"Alex, you don't need to be intelligent for me to like you. I like you just the way you are. And you're stupid if you think changing the way you act or look is a way to get someone to like you. Don't ever change for _anyone, _do you understand?" she said strictly. I hung my head and looked down.

"Yeah." I said quietly. I felt fingers graze my chin, trying to force me to look up.

"Look at me."

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"I cant handle being rejected _again. _Just tell me to go if that's what you really want." she attempted to get me to lift my head up again, ultimately ending in success.

"Kiss me." I cupped her cheeks, smashing our faces together.

"ALLISON!" her father shouted at the sight before him. She quickly pulled back looking at him franticly.

"D-dad. I-I can-"

"Get inside." she obeyed his orders, sending me an apologetic look before entering the house.

"And you miss-" he said pointing at me.

"-I never want to see your face on my property again. Understood?"

"Yes sir." I said, running away from the man. I thought we were cool? I guess not.

...

I ruined it. I ruined my chances of being with my first love. I might as well jump off a cliff or something. That wasn't the most heartbreaking part though, oh no. Im pretty sure that came when I seen a Uhaul truck outside of their house the next day. They really weren't moving because of me, were they?

Ever since I saw that damn truck I've been locked up in my room, refusing to come out. I was so depressed. What was so wrong with me that forced them to be packing? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Alex? Please let me in. We need to talk." the voice called out.

"What's there to talk about."

"Don't be like that. Open the door."

"Go away, Allison." I snapped. I then heard faint sobs which led me to give in. I opened the door to be faced with a very ill-looking Sonny. I pulled her inside locking the door in the process. I turned back to her, pulling her in to a long hug. After a while she calmed down enough to talk to me.

"A-Alex, look, please don't be mad."

"You can tell me anything." she hesitated before speaking.

"Okay, for starters we aren't moving because of you. I mean, that's part of the reason, but not all of it." I gave her a 'go-on' look, telling her to continue. She crouched down in front of me before taking my hands, looking me straight in the eyes as she speak.

"Yesterday at my house- I. Alex, my dad was just trying to protect me. Don't take it personally."

"The man looked like he wanted to shoot me."

"I know. But he doesn't really hate you, I swear. The reason why were moving is because we need to be near California."

"Why?"

"Well, not exactly California but St. Rosalinda's." she waited for some sort of an reaction. I looked at her, obviously clueless to what she was trying to tell me.

"What's St. Rosalinda's?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"A cancer treatment facility." I looked at her sympathetically.

"I didn't know Mr. Munroe was sick? Oh, Sonny, you should've told me sooner." I went to comfort her but she pushed me back, shaking her head.

"Alex, you don't get it. My dad is perfectly healthy." It took a while but it finally clicked.

"The reason, why I was so distant with you at first, is because I knew Id get close to you. I didn't want that." I stayed silent, trying to let it sink in.

"-A-And I sure didn't expect to fall in love with you, but." I remained silent, frozen. But on the inside I was screaming. I was pounding, kicking, and crying. I was pulling out my hair, hysterically sobbing. But I as a whole remained frozen.

"Please say something." and that's when it hit me. That's when my thoughts inside my mind became reality. I could fell myself slipping, slowly fading into darkness. I was shaking and couldn't stop. I felt a cold rush, someone calling out my name.

"ALEX!" they screamed, but I remained as I was. What felt like ages later, I awoke. Blurry, shadowy figures standing above me. I touched my forehead, placing my hand on something wet.

...

"Jerry, she's waking up!" I hear my mom's voice call out.

"Oh, Alex. Never scare us like that again!" the voice I make out as my dad's. I was as silent as before, frozen. Like an ice cube.

"Alex? Why isn't she talking?" I hear an angelic voice say. I'm still silent, looking at the blurs above me.

"mm..." I moaned, trying to ask them a question that just wouldn't make it's way out.

"What was that sweetie?" it was then the blurs disappeared and I could make out the figures. My mom, Dad, Sonny, Mr. Munroe, and my brothers were standing above me.

"Sonny." was all I said. I saw Mr. Munroe and my dad share a look, out of the corner of my eyes before waving everyone else out of the room. All except for Sonny. She came towards me, grasping my hands.

"I'm right here, sweetheart." I feel tears prickle my eyes before I speak.

"Is it true?" I chocked out. She wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yeah." she said quietly.

"When are you leaving?" I whispered.

"In two days."

"Why so soon?"

"We have to be down there before next week so they can finish my operations."

"Finish?" she smiled brightly before taking a seat next to mine.

"You didn't let me finish talking earlier. Alex, I'm dying, but I'm not going to die."

"Huh?"

"Yes, in this moment right now, I'm dying. When I first moved here 4 years ago, we _came _from California because of all of the treatments I had to go through. They told me to come back 4 years later, for a few final operations, and I'd be free. I've been going through these things for 7 years now...and by next year, I should be fully recovered. I just look really sick right now because I have a cold, not because of the cancer."

"So, are you coming back in a year then?" her smiled faded as she looked down.

"Where are you moving to?" I said in a low voice. Almost so low that she couldn't hear me.

"Back home."

"Wisconsin? That's halfway around the country!"

"I'll come to visit."

"It's not the same."

"I told you to stay away from me." she breathed out.

"I don't care. I still love you. I love you so much, Sonny." she quickly pecks my lips.

"And I love you to. This is why I said I cant be with you."

"No. You're not walking out of my life just like that. I finally found someone that I can connect to, that sees me for who I am and I- I cant live without you. You're my other half, Sonny. Please don't leave me."

"I have to. If I don't I'll die."

"Well then I'm coming with you."

"You can't do that, Alex. We're seniors...you can't just up and leave everyone behind. What about your parents? Your brothers? Harper? College? You're not going anywhere. I wont let you."

"First of all, I'd manage just fine without my brothers, trust me." she snickered.

"That's a lie. You'd be torn without them, and you know it."

"Whatever. I don't care. I can just apply to colleges in California." she smiled her face-eating smile.

"I love you."

"But your still not coming."

"...What if- never mind that's stupid."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Alex."

"You love me, right?"

"More than you'll ever know." I moved over to her side, kneeling down.

"Sonny, you have completely changed my life. I don't think I could ever love anyone else as much as I love you. You've taught me so much..." tears started to cascade down her face.

"Alex what are you-"

"Allison Munroe...will you marry me? I mean, I don't have a ring right now or anything, but-" she cut me off in a slow, hot kiss. We then heard cheers and clapping echo throughout the room and turned to find my whole family standing there, including Mr. Munroe. We all celebrated for about an hour before they left to give us privacy. I heard Sonny sigh softly before looking at me.

"Alex, you cant marry me." I carried a hurt, confusing expression.

"Why not?"

"You deserve someone better. Someone prettier, and-"

"Where's all of this coming from? Sonny you're beautiful."

"Alex, I'm fucking dying. I look like a hag. And we don't even know anything yet. What if the operation doesn't work? What will you do then?" she snapped. It was then I realized Sonny had insecurities. And then I realized, she wasn't the confident girl I'd thought of her to be. I then remember all of the times she would stare at herself in the mirror, and how she's comment about something she didn't like about herself. I didn't see before. I was blind. But now I can see. I can see the strong girl she really is.

"Look like a hag? Sonny, look in the mirror...you like a goddess. And don't even go starting with the 'what ifs' shit. You know that's never gonna happen so shut the fuck up. I love you for _who _you are, Sonny. Not what you look like. Weren't you the one that told _me _'You're stupid if you think changing the way you act or look is a way to get someone to like you'?" she stared at me deeply.

"Allison, I don't care what you look like. I don't care how you dress. I care about _Sonny _and only Sonny. It's your personality that pulls me in the most. Well hat, and let's face it, that smile of yours is out of this freaking world." she smiles bashfully.

"Just know this: Every step I take...Every time I breath...Every time my heart beats...I'll always love you."


End file.
